Through My Eyes
by dark-inu-yami
Summary: Hitomi returned home after her adventures on Gaea to find herself alone. A letter from her mother reveals that she is not who she thinks she is. She goes back to Gaea, to watch the ones she cares for, especially the one she loves. She has to protect th
1. Always Watching, Waiting

**Escaflowne: Through My Eyes**

**By darkinuyami**

**_Disclaimer: _**I do not own anything! Not Escaflowne, not Inuyasha, not Yu Yu Hakusho, nothing!

**Chapter 1: Loneliness**

I went back home after my adventures with Van and everyone on Gaea. I didn't want to leave. Van and I had gotten so close. I fell in love. I knew that we could never be. He is King of Fanelia; I am just some outsider from the Blue Star. So I went home; I didn't want to leave.

I went back as soon as I could, just to have my life back home shatter in moments. My family is no more due to a fatal car accident. My friends Yukari and Amano don't live here anymore. I have lost contact with them. My heart is broken. I have no one left; I am truly alone.

I found a letter from my mother. It says this:

_My dear Hitomi:_

_By the time you read this, we will be gone. We knew we were going to die before you came back, but we were not sad. I am happy to have lived to watch you grow into a young and beautiful woman. I know you will miss us, but be strong, my daughter._

_My baby girl, I have something important to tell you. You are not fully human. You are a Celestial angel, or at least half. I was a Celestial angel on Gaea. We came here for some peace from the pain that we went through on Gaea. I am so sorry that I didn't tell you this before. _

_Your abilities should have begun to develop by now. You have mostly psychic abilities, which is why you're so good at tarot reading. Go back to Gaea and train over there. Watch over the ones you care for, especially the one you love._

_Love always, Mom_

I returned to Gaea. It's been a year since I've come. I am able to control my powers with ease. I can fly; move objects with my mind; I can create and control psychokinetic blast; most of all, I dream. I often dream of _him_.

I am doing what Mother has asked me to do. I am always there, watching. I never let them know I'm here. It hurts so much to see them living peacefully, while I am just watching...watching over them.

I watch Merle; I watch Allen and Celena; I watch Dryden and Millerna; most of all, I watch _him_. I watch him as he laughs; I watch him as he cries; I watch him as he sleeps; I watch him because I have to. It's my duty to watch him, make sure he's alright.

I enter his room, and sit by his bed. He is sleeping. I watch him as he sleeps, his beautiful face shining in the moonlight. back to me..." I gasped as he whispered my name. I kissed his brow. "I will always be watching you, my angel," I whispered as I rose and went out to the balcony.

A howling is heard in the distance. _Evil is fast approaching._ I listen, but the sky's silent, silent as stars. I look back to the window, to Van. _I hope you're ready for this Van; I hope we all are._ I jumped off the balcony, and flew into the air. Into the night, the darkness that comforts me.

_darkinuyami_: Well, what do you think? I think it's all right. Read and review, so I can put up the next chapter. Do that also for my other stories. :)


	2. Reunion

**Escaflowne: Through My Eyes**

**By darkinuyami**

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Escaflowne or any of its characters...blah...blah...BLAH!

**Chapter 2: Reunion**

(Van P.O.V.)

"Lord Van! Where are you?" I sat by the window in my room, Merle's voice ringing in my ears. I am not paying attention. Ever since _she_ left, I rarely notice anything anymore.

_Hitomi_. I remember when we first met, on the Mystic Moon, when I had slain the dragon. I remember everything we went through: our constant arguments, her death, my saving her; I remember everything. She reunited me with my brother, Folken, even if it was for a short while; we even succeeded in bringing down Zaibach.

Now she is gone; she was finally able to return to her home: the Mystic Moon. I've never stopped thinking of her. I miss her. I miss her smile; her laughter; her beauty; her voice. She was very different, but she shined light into our lives; especially mine.

She brought Millerna and Dryden together; she reunited Allen with his sister Celena; she brought the people of Fanelia, my people, back home. We are all living in peace because of her.

I have been alone since she left Gaea. I miss her so much. I need to hear her voice, see her face. I need to be with her. I still remember what she said as the blue pillar of light took her home: _I will never forget you. _

"Lord Van!" I looked to see Merle barge into my room. "Yes, Merle, what's wrong?" She was panting, and worry covered her face. "We are being attacked."

I bolted from my spot by the window. "What!?!" I looked outside. Sure enough, there was chaos in Fanelia. "Merle, tell the others to prepare for a counter attack. I will go revive Esacflowne!" She nodded, and ran from the room. I ran too, to find Escaflowne.

_Hitomi, I want to see you. _

(Hitomi P.O.V.)

I am hiding in the shadows of the palace as people run from the invaders. "It's happening. Just as I predicted." I walked out into the crowd. "Run! This way!" I led them away into the woods.

"Hold it right there!" I looked to see some men surround me. "You are coming with us." One guard stepped towards me. I laughed. "Oh really? Well, I like it here." I punched him in the face. He fell to the ground, blood spurting from his nose.

"You little..." I flew up into the air. "You won't get to me, not without feeling the wrath of my powers." I powered up a psychokinetic blast...

...I walked towards the palace, all of the men unconscious behind me. I found myself at the palace grounds.

I looked at my reflection in the pond nearby. "Will they recognize me?" My hair is shoulder-length; my eyes are as green as ever. I am now wearing a forest green cloak; underneath, I am wearing a mid-driff tank top, with pants, both green like the forest. I am also wearing green boots.

I heard Merle's voice. "Lord Van! Where are you?" I saw her. She looked so much the same, but older. I walked towards her. She glanced my way. "Who are you and what are you doing here? No one's allowed here!" She glared at me, positioning herslf to attack.

"Oh Merle," I sighed. "You have forgotten me already." I took off my hood. "Hitomi!?!" She gasped. She ran to me, and we hugged. "Where is he, Merle? Where is Van?"

(Van P.O.V.)

I walked through the woods, to where Escaflowne was resting. "I can't believe that I am going to pilot Escaflowne again," I looked up at Escaflowne. "Looks like a war is going to begin again."

I sighed as I pulled out the Dragenergist, the one that was from the dragon I slew. I sliced my finger on my sword; I watched as blood poured onto the Energist, my blood, the blood of a Draconian. I placed the Dragenergist into Escaflowne. My guymelef lit up, ready for battle.

"Van! Lord Van!" I looked up to see Merle and a person in a forest green cloak run towards me. "Lord Van! You're safe! I'm so glad!" Merle enveloped me in a hug. "I'm fine, Merle." I looked at the cloaked person. "Who is that?"

"She is our friend, here to help us." Merle gestured towards the newcomer. She removed her hood. I gasped. "Hitomi...but how...is it real?" She walked up to me. "It's true. I'm here, I'm really here." My arms wrapped around her as we embraced each other.

"I can't believe that you're here. It's been too long." She nodded. "I will tell you everything later. Right now, Gaea is in pain. I had a premonition. Evil is fast approaching. We are going into war once again..."

__

_darkinuyami_: Well, how do you like it so far? Let me know. I hope to get more reviews, so I can post the next chapter. Until next time...


End file.
